


the violin in the snow

by lilija_the_red



Series: one shots - inspired [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: A woman with her violin, bringing warmth to the people





	1. one shot

Eponine steps behind Cosette. Her feet not meeting the snow on the ground, hovering lowly above. Her eyes are on Cosette, who’s standing at the railing of the rooftop, eyes bound to the ground, violin still in hand. Eponine doesn’t have to see her face to know, the smile, which surely sits on Cosette’s soft face.

Eponine lets out a sigh. Partly because she feels exactly like that, partly to gain Cosette’s attention.

She watches Cosette twirl around, face lighting up. Eponine’s chest tightens, as their eyes meet. She looks away, watching the snowflakes bouncing off of Cosette’s presence, twirling around and dancing up into the air, towards the sky.

“Eponine”, Cosette’s voice is warm and soft and just so…

“I don’t get it.” Eponine steps next to Cosette, close enough to feel her presence, but not close enough to touch and looks down. There on the ground people are walking, hurrying off to some appointments or likewise things. Going their little ways, hearts like icicles, and faces like stones. Mindless. Ignorant. Isolated.   
Eponine’s hands tighten on the railing.   
  
“You always come back here. To play. For them.” Her face hardens.  “As if it could make a difference.”

Cosette just smiles, her softest smile, settling next to Eponine and looks down.

Cosette watches the people down there. But she doesn’t see the mob of isolated cattle. Yes, she sees the loneliness emitting from way too many humans down there. Feels their emptiness and heartbreak. Anger and loss. But she sees so much more.   
She sees familiar faces from the days playing down there. And there – she recognizes the newly found couple from two days ago, arm in arm and pure love emitting from them. And over there! The elder rich woman, who has abandoned her mink, in her hands bags full of newly bought stuffed animals. She will visit the orphanage later on today, bringing the presents to the almost forgotten ones, Cosette can feel it within. She can feel the timid hope within her, too. Cosette looks down at the people she has visited, and those she hasn’t. Not yet. Them unknowingly circling her spot, still untouched by the snow, longing for what they’ve known once. Soon the spot will be covered by snow, completely. Soon, when the bits of her magic will be all gone. Soon the people will have forgotten her, the woman with the violin, but it’s okay. It’s okay, because the little seed planted within, that will stay.

Suddenly her eyes fall on a man. A familiar face, from many days before. He has stopped in the middle of the pavement, eyes on the spot, her spot. She had stood there, not too long ago, violin in hand and love in her heart. A smile is spreading on the man’s face as he looks at the spot vacant of snow. And with it the warmth in Cosette’s heart pulsates. Cosette’s smile mirrors the man’s.

 “Oh, Ponine.” Cosette leans down on the railing, resting her chin on top of her hands, eyes still on the man, feeling the connection, feeling he magic pulsing through him.

“But it does make a difference.”


	2. translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> translation of the song, which got me inspired

The Violin in the snow (by Rainer Bielfeldt)

I felt cold inside,  
even the new snow seemed old  
I took the bus into the city.  
stressed faces  
and flickering lights  
I have long been fed up with winter.  
I was shivering in the overcrowded closeness  
lost in thoughts I got off the bus  
and from within the crowd of people  
I could hear the sound of a violin

The winter froze and I thawed  
maybe only by one degree or maybe two  
and the snowflakes were dancing up into the sky  
because the violin ejected frost and ice and what remained  
was only music and a breeze full of magic

Soon, I came back  
the sound of her songs  
enchanted many people’s hearts.  
Another time, three punks listened  
and they exchanged a smile with one woman dressed in mink  
I could see stone faced faces, soft for the first time  
and two singles meld up as a couple.  
every time it was different and yet all the same,   
what happened to the people

The winter froze and they thawed  
maybe only by one degree or maybe two  
and the snowflakes were dancing up into the sky  
because the violin ejected the frost and ice and what remained   
was only music and a breeze full of magic

When I’ve passed the place yesterday  
and today again  
the place had been abandoned.  
Full of sorrow I continued my path,   
but with joy blooming and full of surprise  
I noticed as I circled the spot  
Because  it was snowing and snowing and snowing  
and her magic was almost all gone  
And still, there, a spot was left without ice   
and the song was still up in the air

The violin ejected frost and ice and what remained  
was only music and a breeze full of magic  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no ownership of any of this content

**Author's Note:**

> this song here -> Die Geige im Schnee by Rainer Bielfeldt (The Violin in the snow) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nsceoHv_k  
> got me inspired and I wanted something soft and full of longing. so ... ta-da!  
> (for anybody interested: the next chapter is a quick translation of the song. A little bit sloppy, but alas)


End file.
